


Down on One Knee

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Sam proposes without truly meaning it, and the one time he finally gets it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on One Knee

**x.**

The first time Sam proposes, it’s rushed and messy. He buys the ring from the dollar store, complete with the little blue box. He writes the speech an hour before he gets down on one knee, and he’s only known the girl for six weeks.

Quinn Fabray is gorgeous and smart and mesmerising, but part of Sam knows that he doesn’t love her. It’s far too early to be proposing, to be saying things like  _I want to marry you someday_ , and to expect her to be okay with that.

All he wants is for her to be his girlfriend, and he doesn’t realise he’s in over his head trying to accomplish that until it’s too late.

**xx.**

The second time Sam proposes, it’s even more rushed than before. He’s known the girl for over two years, but they’ve only been dating for eleven days when he gets down on one knee.

Brittany Pierce is amazing and understanding and one of the few people that actually laughs at his impressions, but Sam knows that he doesn’t love her. He loves the idea of her, of being her boyfriend, but not Brittany herself. She’s been talking about the oncoming apocalypse for hours, and honestly, she’s gotten him spooked. And then she says it,  _I don’t want to die without marrying the person I love_ , and he proposes then and there, handing her the ring pop he was eating.

He knows she was referring to Santana, he’s always known she’d never love him and he’s always known it’d never work out, but he gets her to smile and that’s all he wants.

**xxx.**

The third time Sam proposes, it’s perfect. He’s known the guy for over six years, been dating him for three. He’s spent months saving his wages and working extra jobs to get a proper ring, rehearsing the speech over and over until he can practically say it in his sleep.

Blaine Anderson is everything he’s ever wanted, charming and funny and understanding, a nerd in all the best ways and the most talented person Sam has ever met. He’s perfection, and Sam’s in love, so sure that this man is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

When he finally works up the nerve to get down on one knee and ask the big question, Blaine almost cries, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on his toes, chanting  _oh my god Sam oh my god_  over and over. He all but throws himself at Sam, wrapping his arms tight around him and kissing him soundly, and Sam can feel the excitement radiating off of him.

He doesn’t even say  _yes_ , but he doesn’t have to. Sam already knows the answer, and he knows he’s finally gotten it right.


End file.
